Im Your Outsider
by PolarizedNation
Summary: Companions. They know your backstory, but do you truly know theirs? They each came from different places for different reasons. It's about time we find out why their here and for what reasons. Because just like sole... They were once just an outsider.
1. Chapter 1

Danse-Chapter 1: Cutler

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Sun was burning anything and everything it touched. It was hotter than normal and the fact that there was no wind to help cool down the heat made things feel even worse.

And the heat was right on his back. The Sun light hitting him perfectly as he layed face down in the wasteland dirt. The dirt was hot and dry since it hasn't rained in a few days. Causeing dirt particles to go into his nose each time he took a breath in.

Slowly he started to feel his limbs again and the pain in his whole body made him feel sick. His head was pounding and his arm burned as if it was on fire. After just staying still for a while and letting the pain settle in he peeled his eyes slightly open. The Sun was as bright as it was hot. The bump on his head sore and growing with pain.

Just as he was about to push himself up the sounds of footsteps make themself present. Instinct kicks in and he uses the little strength he has left to sit himself up. Causing him to flinch because of the pain in his right arm. He touched his arm and on his fingertips he saw blood, he quickly tries to scramble to his feet and flee, but doing so... He falls onto his hands and knees. His mind racing a mile per minute. Why was he in so much pain?

He looked at the ground and at the feet of the man standing before him. Waiting for something bad to happen. Or to finish the job they started.

" Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, What's your name?" The kind male voice asks.

'Play nice, your life might be on the line' he thinks to himself as the man steps closer, the gun in his hand noticeable.

"Danse... I believe." he answers placing his left hand back onto his damaged right arm as it begain to hurt again. But never once looking up at the man

"You believe?"

Danse just nods. He doesn't know for sure if that's truly his name but it was the first name that came to mind, he didn't remember much. Or alot for That matter. Just that he was on a supply run from Rivet City and things went bad. And that he ended up taking a nasty fall. Everything else, was just a blur.

"Well, howdy Danse! My names Cutler nice to meet you. Say?! What are ya doing out here on this hot day, all alone for? And why's ya arm bleeding?!" Cutler asks.

It's at this question that Danse looks up at the curly brownhaired man and into green eyes that show a happiness to them.

"I don't even know, I can't remember much."

"I see..."

"I know you don't have a clue who I am, and I don't know you, but of you have ANYTHING to stop the bleeding is very much appreciate it." Danse begs, his whole sleeve practically soaked in blood.

"All I have on me is my gun, sorry, but lucky for you I live close to here and we can easily patch you right up. And maybe you'll rest up there for a bit, maybe start living there. But I must ask you a few questions... Like What's your skills might I ask?"

Skills? Danse couldn't remember any skills he had, and if he has any he surely didn't remember them.

"Uh-" Danse eyes leave his as he quickly scan the surrounding area. The only things he sees is rock's, some dead grass and trees, land that looks never-ending and a gun a few feet away from them.

"Fighting... I'm a great fighter." Danse says leaving his eyes on the pistol.

"You sure about that?...Well...Rivet City could never have enough people to defend it." Cutlers's southern accent rings out after he had a moment to think. "Next question." Cutler says walking closer. "How many innocent people have you killed... and don't lie to me."

"What?! Ive never killed a person in my life... Just, things that are non-human."

Cutler made his head understandingly "Last question, do you work for raider or anyone of the sort, because if you do you WILL be shot on sight of we find out."

"No No, I don't work for anyone."

" Well... You pass! Here let me help you up and lets go to Rivet City together. Unless you already have a place you call home... Kinda forgot to ask that question"

The mention of Rivet City registered something in Danse's mind... That's was his home."No... I also live there, I have since I was a child."

"Really?! Ive been there a whole week and haven't seen you once!"

"Ive... Been out, I was gathering supplies to make a few caps but... You can see how well that went." Danse mentions looking around him, all his findings gone.

"Well alrighty! We're only a mile away, lets get a move on buddy."

Danse looks back at the man with half open eyes. "What? Why are you being so nice? You don't know me..."

Cutler smiles at the question and holds out his hand for Danse to take.

"Because we all can't be bad. And if we were, humanity would truly be fucked."

Danse smiles back at him and lets go of his injury for a few seconds to get a firm hold of his hand. Also getting his blood on Cutler.

"Alright lets go!" Cutler claps as he begins to walk in the direction of Rivet City.

It took awhile to put together everything that just happened so quickly. But after seeing Cutler walk further and further away he decided to think about all this later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Home sweet home. Don't you say?" Cutler says as he climbs the metal stairway with Danse following close behind.

"Yeah." was all Danse says as they finally make it to the top of the stairway. One thing Danse quickly learned about Cutler is he loves to talk, even if it's just to himself. But it was nice, way better than the silence he was so used to.

"Let us in... It's me, Cutler, and a man who says he lived here... His names Danse." Cutler says through the intercom.

Danse and Cutler wait for a response saying they heard them and the doors would open. But without the response the loud noise of the bridge going across the river fills the air. Until it locks itself securely on the platform Danse and Cutler are currently standing on.

"Lets roll!"

Cutler says walking quickly across the bridge. Danse tries to catch up as they make there way across the bridge and onto the large tin boat.

"Nice to see you back Danse, We started to think we lost ya." the security guard says once the two are on the boat.

"Yeah... How long was I gone for?"

"A week or two." the guard says, his eyes quickly make contact with his arm.

"Hey, Lets get inside, your arms bleeding again." Cutler says pointing to the fresh blood staining Danse's shirt.

"I was about to say the same thing" the guard says pulling a pained look onto his face.

"Yes. Lets." Danse says placing his hand on the wound and walking into Rivet City.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What type of gun shot you?" the doctor asks as he examines Danses arm and cleaning the dry and wet blood around the bullet hole.

"I didn't even know I was shot." Danse answers

"What? You see blood coming out of your arm and you didn't bother to look and see Why?"

Danse shrugs. "It's been a long day."

The doctor lets out a sigh of dispointment as he leaves Danse's side to grab a wrap. "Now remember, to clean it everyday and out a fresh bandage on it each time... Don't forget." the doctor informs placing the bandage onto the shot.

"I know... I'm not dumb." Danse whispers under his breath.

Once the bandage is completely on he stands and looks Danse straight into the eyes. "Clearly." he says unamused, walking out of the room as Cutler enters.

"Don't listen to him... He's a dick." Cutler shakes his head and leans against the wall with his arms crossed. "A lot of people here are... That's why I'm leaving soon, within a month or so... When they get here."

Danse raises a eyebrow and sits up straighter. "When who gets here?"

Cutler smiles "Have you ever heard of the Brotherhood of Steel?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 done! Thank you reading :) sorry if it's bad or has misspelled words. Now my plan is to have each companions backstory and each one should only be a few chapters long. Part 2 coming soon :D also sorry if it seems a little rushed... I plan on trying to fix that


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Turn the Pain into Power

******* 3 weeks later *******

"So let me get this straight. They will be here. 1 week?" Danse says in between his daily sit ups.

Cutler insisted on the fact they needed to work out and do some shoting practice to guarantee there chances into the Brotherhood.

And of course, Danse liked that idea instantly. And since the days the Brotherhood were getting closer and closer he wanted to train harder and harder.

"Yes, more or less. I swear brother. You ask that same question every day." Cutler breathes out in between push-ups.

The pair laugh at the fact that it was true. Before meeting Danse, Cutler thought he was hyped to try to join the brotherhood, but after explaining what the Brotherhood standed for to his new friend he could have swore Danse was gonna have a break down if they didn't show up soon. He was dedicated and he wasn't even excepted yet.

All ways waking early to do training exercises, and days Cutler didn't want to do a thing Danse would force him.

It was pretty clear to all. Danse was born to be a soldier before he even knew it himself.

"I know, I know. I just... What are you doing?!" Danse says pulling hiself into a sitting position and starting at his friend who was sprawled out, face down, onto the floor.

"I gave up, it's hot, and I'm tired." Cutler says explaining why he gave up on his push-ups.

"Cutler..."

"No... Don't you start on your lectures! We got this in the bag brother." Cutler rolls onto his back, turning his head to look at Danse.

"You never know. And you're the one who said we need to try our hardest to get in. Think about it Cutler... What's our purpose here?"

Cutler was about to say a sassy comeback, until he really thought about his question. What was their purpose here? All they did was sell junk... And they were lucky if they had enough caps to buy food.

"Honestly... I don't know." Cutler says with a shrug.

"Exactly! We figuered out what we wanna do with our lives... Lets make it happen."

Cutler smiles with a slight eye roll at his words. "Your right."

Danse is highly pleased with himself that his words made it through him.

"Lets make a oath, that we will try our hardest until there's no try left."

"Alright, but could we rest for a while?"

The next day was as normal. Wake up, shower, work at the junk stand, eat, go to sleep. But he wasn't even halfway through his day and he honestly felt drained. He didn't feel to well for that matter. In the middle of the night he must of came down with something... something bad!

Cutler would stop by with some water to keep him hydrated but he couldn't keep it down. His stomachaches would get so bad he would hunch over in pain sometimes, and doing so would scare people away or earn him weird looks, which he didn't appreciate.

But pure pain was all he could feel, but he needed caps so he forced himself to stay at his little stand. Pain or not.

Some people of course would buy things and ask if he was alright, he'd answer a simple yes, and they would leave. What could they do anyway? Danse didn't care much for sympathy at all. He just wanted this day to end and sleep the sickness away.

"How you doing buddy?" the sound of Parker, a security guard, came from behind Danse.

"Im fine Parker." Danse weakly answers, never turning to look at the young man.

"Danse!" The young guard says as if he's shocked when he walked in front of Danse to see his face. "You're sweating your ass off... Go back to your room, I'll make sure no one robs you of that's what you're worried about.?" Parkers says looking at the pale, sweaty man. He wasn't no doctor but he knew when someone didn't feel good, and Danse was beyond that point.

" No... No... I only have a few hours left." Danse half closed eyes looked up at the man with a smile hoping he would just leave already.

It wasn't Parker, he was just starting to get a headache and talking didn't help with his problems one bit.

"Danse... Your gonna get alot of others sick doing this." Parker tried to reason with the stubborn man.

Others? Danse never thought about it that way. What if he have this painful sickness to someone who bought something from him, or even one of the children that constantly ran around his stand. "Shiiit." Danse draws out in a whisper, now he just felt guilty ass.

"Like I said, I'll watch your stand, just close up for today."

Danse agreed nodding his head and pushing himself away from his stand, flipping his hand-made sign around so it read closed in bright red letters.

"See you later P-Parker." Danse waves a polite goodbye as he slowly walks his way down the hall.

"Rest well Danse." Parker yells back at him.

Danse never liked giving up so easily, ever, but he also wasn't about to complain. Sleep sounded like gold at the moment.

But on his way to his room he can see Cutler at the other end of the hall, running full speed toward him.

"Not now." Danse whispers to himself. He just prayed it was really important to interrupt him from sleep.

"Danse! Oh fuck!" Cutler yells loudly, not caring to see if kids may be present, or anyone for that matter.

"What?!" Danse crocks out, his red sleepy eyes widening.

"They're here..." Cutler says once he's standing in front of his friend.

"W-what?"

"Danse! The Brotherhood!... That's what." The panic in Cutlers voice is for only one reason.

"No... Not today. Aren't they early?!" He instantly felt dizzy, out of all days, they come today.

"Like I said, there never was a set date, But it might not be as bad as we think!" Cutler pipes up cheerfully. "There's a guy, all their doing today is looking at backround record's and asking a few questions."

"That's all?"

"Yep, but we better hurry, I said I was coming to get you. But he's been waiting for like... 10 or 15 minutes." Cutler laughs nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Christ C-Cutler." Danse spits out as Cutler turns around walking slowly by Danse as they make it toward the deck, where the Brotherhood solider is waiting.

"Ready man?" Cutler asks as he looks woriedly toward his friend. His hand on the door handle, their future possibly on the other side of the door.

"Cutler, please... Just o-open the door."

Danse hid it well, the fact that he wasn't ready, he felt like he was ready to explode. With fear, and pain.

Cutler nods and pushes open the door with force and on the other side stood a person in full body armor, his power armor helmet rested under his arm, and a vertibird in the distance with other soldiers around it, along with Rivet City gaurds on watch.

"You found him... I was about to give up on you two." the gray haired man says in a deep grumble.

"Yeaaaaah sorry about that, I thought he was at his working stand, I was wrong." Cutler says, his nervousness is clear.

"Right. You must be..." the soldier stops completely when he turns his head turns to Danse. His eyebrows furrow and he looks him up and down.

Fuck.

"It's- it's not like your thinking..."

"What? That's your infected with... Something, let me guess, radiation? We don't need ghouls." The man's face never changes, he almost looked mad.. Like they screwed him over for not telling him Danse was sick.

"I'm not infected, just sick." Danse answers honestly standing up straighter, since he did look like a train reck the least he could so is show respect with body language. Even if he felt like he was about to fall over.

"Are you lying?"

"No its just a sickness sir, that's all."

" I don't know, we can't risk out whole team for a outsider."

"I thought it was just questions today?!" Cutler cuts in.

"It is. Two days is when the Elder will see you in action, but you, there's no way you'll be ok then, go back inside." the man shakes his head and looks at Cutler.

"NO!" the soldiers head snaps back toward Danse, his eyes widen along with Cutlers "I got two day, I'll be ok by then, I'm not about to give up now... not when I'm this close." Danse speaks through clenched teeth.

The soldiers eyes go back to normal and he stares intensely into Danse's eyes.

"Fine, but if your not... Better, by then don't even think about coming around the Brotherhood."

Danse nods with a smile.

The man lets out a sigh, The elder said give everyone a chance, they were low on people and needed a army, he didn't agree, but he wasn't about to say anything.

"Anyway... Im gonna ask you two some more questions and report them to the Elder, and YOU..." he point at Danse "you get checked by a doctor immediately... Now" He claps and smiles for the first time since the two set eye on him. "Shall we get started?"

A/N: here is part 2 and I hopes you enjoyed :D next chapter should be up next week... And quick question just so I know, what companion would you like next? You and comments or private message me the answer :) thanks and have a great day... Sorry for any misspelled words, working on a phone sucks


End file.
